Strawberry Guardian
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: After being dumped by her boyfriend of 3 years, Rukia's sent on a cruise by her friends in order to cure her broken heart. But what she didn't expect was to see a certain man who disappeared from her life years ago.


**Hello! (^-^*)**

**This in my first ever IchiRuki as a birthday present to ****Cambria-Aire, who told stepped out her love for this couple to read a GrimmFem!Ichi of mine. For that I am ever grateful to her.**

**But I'm excited either way!**Ｏ**(****)****Ｏ****. And I really hope you enjoy it!**

**This is un-beta-ed. Because ****Cambria-Aire is my beta and I can't make her beta a gift. I tried my best to do it myself and if there are still some errors let me know so that I can fix them.**

**Warning: Sexual content, strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling), maybe some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Staring at the cool glass of sweet Beaujolais red wine in front of her, the dark haired female sighed heavily. Puffy white clouds floated above and before her while the deep blue water below displayed very vaguely the school of tropical fishes. As much as she hated to admit it, she's never felt more relaxed. Rukia's best friends Inoue Orihime, the eccentric orangette and Arisawa Tatsuki, the dark haired kick-boxer sent her on a cruise through the Ryukyu Islands, (with permission from Nii-sama of course) in hope of curing her recently broken heart over her ex-boyfriend, Abarai Renji.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she could still see his crimson locks tied back in its usual pineapple styled ponytail and strange tattooed eyebrows pinched into a frown. He was much taller than her but that never affected either of them. The way he felt the need to cover up his exotic eyebrow with one of his many white bandanas. One thing she hated the most was his terrible sense of style which made her spend countless hours of her time helping him buy an entirely new wardrobe. His purplish-brown always seemed to be watching her. But oh how she was couldn't have been more wrong.

They had dated for three years and things between them were great, sometimes a little too perfect. But who would complain when they believed that they might have found their soul mate? The duo fought like every other couple due mostly to their exceedingly short tempers. Again, she didn't object to this because of the angry sex that always followed. But two months ago on the day of their three year anniversary, Renji had planned for them to spend a lovely evening together at his house, where they'd would cook dinner together that would ultimately end up in a night wild, hot sex.

When the ebony haired woman arrived at his house at around six as they planned, he didn't answer the door. She knocked a couple times but the loud music coming from within blurred the sound. Using the spare key he gave her after a year together, she entered only to be completely shell-shocked. Rukia could still remember standing in the doorway, horror and betrayal twisting on her face as she watched Renji fuck the brains out of some voluptuous ginger haired female on the carpet that she brought him. After that, she swiftly dashed away from the scene, screaming to Orihime on the phone about what she just saw and fainted the moment she got home. When she came round later the following day, Tatsuki told the fellow dark haired girl that he dumped her for the girl whom he had been see for the last year and a half.

Following those events, Rukia stayed home and marinated in her depression. All the while her brother, Byakuya, tried to press information out of anyone as to why his sister was in such a state. Though, she suspected that he knew the reason. He never did like Renji and made it clear on every occasion they crossed paths. Ni-sama always felt the need to call the man 'trash' or a 'useless monkey'. However, two weeks after the incident, Renji sent an invitation to his and Rangiku's (the girl he dumped her for) wedding. Of course she wasn't going to go but it just made her depression worsen because she honestly thought that they were going to get married.

From time to time, the ebony haired female was plagued with nightmares of what she saw. Rangiku's watermelon sized breast slapped onto her chest as he ravished her from behind. Her grudgingly pretty face pressed against the floor while her eyes half-closed and mouth hanging open at the pleasure as her rather high-pitched voice moaning and shrieking for more. All the while, the ruby haired male gripped her full hips tightly, pulled back and slamming back in with raw force. His eyes squeezed shut, perspiration rolling down his body, over the many tribal tattoos he possessed. Everything about what they were doing just seemed so animalistic and disgusting. It woke her many hours in the night, only to find that she was sick in the bathroom.

So because of everything that had happened in the past two months, those close to her believed that a luxurious cruise away from home was the answer to all her troubles. Though, leaning against the rails on the deck, watching the ocean surface glitter in the sunlight while various couples around her cooed each other softly, merely made her feel even more miserable. Sure there were plenty of good-looking guys on board just begging for the much needed rebound sex but none of them had the appeal she was looking for. Lifting sweet glass of liquid off the rail, the dew slide down and licked her hand as she listened to the conversations of the people around her.

"Oh my God! He's actually here! He's coming this way."

"They say he goes by the name Strawberry Guardian!"

"I heard that he's a half-breed, like half-Japanese and half-European. Rumour has it that he goes from cruise to cruise just picking up random girls to spend the night with."

"What I'd do to taste that sexy ass body of his."

Rukia's snapped her neck around so fast that she could have sworn she'd gotten whiplash. Whirling her entire body around only to be face with a large crowd of women which had gathered around the deck, all of who were dressed rather provocatively. She looked down at her own lime green three quarter trousers with a peach short sleeved button-up blouse and lilac flats. Her raven locks brushed just passed her jaw line with a few strands falling over her wide violet eyes. It was then that she noticed how overdressed she was compared to everyone else who wore top that spilled out their cleavage and shorts and skirt that could have been considered underwear.

Suddenly, the women around her began to jump and giggle flirtatiously as this Strawberry Guardian got closer. Due her unfavourable height of 4'9", she was forced on to her tip-toes to try and see what this man looked like. As Rukia caught sight of him, she felt the air leave her lungs. Her eyes glued onto his frame. He was tall with lean physique and wiry muscles which glided with unspoken grace and authority. His brown eyes flickered with amusement and slight annoyance, which looked almost amber in the light of the high noon sun. His sun touched skin was smooth and flawless. But his traffic cone orange was what captured her attention. It was unique as it sat in a messy spiky bush on his head. He wore black board shorts with white flames wrapped around it and a light grey muscle tank, in which his perfectly toned arms were visible.

Rukia could feel her mouth gape, but couldn't care. Never in her life had she seen such a more attractive man. And never in her life did she think she would ever see this man again.

"They're so much cuter when they look like a fish", a deep, silky voice purred.

The dark haired female blinked a couple of times, glanced to the side and noted that the girls around her were glaring daggers. Bring her attention back to the orange haired male walking across the deck, only to see that he was standing less than a metre in front of her. A smirk sat playfully on his delicious lips. She frowned slightly as she tried to recall what he just said.

"_They're so much cuter when they look like a fish."_

She shut her mouth quickly before draining the rest of her wine one gulp. She used the opportunity to fight the blush that threatened to take over her face. She felt like a complete fool for letting someone have such an effect on her, especially this man. But it didn't even come as a surprise to her that he was calling himself Strawberry Guardian. If Nii-sama saw her now, she knew for a fact that he would be shamed at her unladylike behaviour. And she didn't think she could last another etiquette class with Soi Fon, whose teaching methods were stricter than any prison system she knew.

He chuckled lightly drawing her attention to him again. "Aren't you a little too young to be on this cruise? This is an adult-only ship. If you're lost then I'll help you find your parents."

Rukia's eyebrow twitched lightly at the comment but kindly ignored it. "I'm 23 years old so I have every right to be here. You should know that Strawberry", she said politely.

"My mistake then, however it is your fault for being a midget. Haven't you grown an inch since we last met?"

Rukia felt her body tremble and curled her free hand into a fist at the even more daring insult. She took shallow breaths as she tried to relax and not kill the man before her. Everyone who knew her knew better than to make a comment about her height. It was a sensitive topic that couldn't even be used as a low blow without having that person end up in hospital for a month.

"Is there something the matter shrimp?" The Strawberry Guardian questioned as he noticed her shaking. "Don't tell that a pipsqueak like you can't handle a joke?"

"You…fucker Kurosaki!" She screamed as she drove her fist into his stomach.

He crippled over in pain as she stormed away without sparing him another glance. The women around him immediately came to his aid, sliding their hands over every inch of body. But he paid no mind to them as he focused on the short dark haired woman who was rapidly disappearing from his sight. A small chuckle slipped to his lips as he couldn't help but remember how little she'd changed. She was still as hot tempered as always. He would get her and when he did, she would be his.

Meanwhile, Rukia huffed at the thought of the Strawberry Guardian, otherwise known as Kurosaki Ichigo. She loathed herself for finding that man attractive for even a second. His cockiness was above Renji's who she had believed was the most arrogant man alive after he disappeared. She didn't regret punching him. She'd be more than happy to give him a few more. The man was infuriating beyond belief. Now all she had to do was avoid him at all costs so that she could properly enjoy her trip.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

However, that was easier said than done. Over the next two days, where ever Rukia went, the Strawberry Guardian happened to be. Whether it was at one of the many pools onboard or hiding in one of the exclusive restaurants, he was there. When he tried to approach her, she looked for every possible exit. To be honest, she wasn't sure if he wanted revenge for the punch or not. She didn't want to stay in the same room long enough to find out either.

On the third day, Rukia was convinced that she'd finally lost the man. Her place of hiding that day was at the small pool lined with limestone, situated at the far end of the south wing of the boat. She was the only person there due to the fact that not many bothered to come down that way down this end because there was hardly anything to do. There was a coral reef styled bar that hung at the edge of the pool where a bartender with long blond hair stood cleaning glasses. Stretching comfortably in the cushion sun chair, the purple eyed female snuggled further down.

"Don't you look cosy?"

Resisting the urge to throw the magazine next to her at the man, she ignored him. It was at that moment she was convinced the man put a tracking device on her. But he always did have a talent for finding her when she didn't want to be found. That morning the raven haired woman had taken extra caution leaving her room before daybreak, eating breakfast in the kitchen despite the numerous complaints from the staff and then finally using every back way on the ship to get to this one point without being spotted. And it was completely effortless.

Through the corner of her eyes, she noticed that his clothing were different from what she'd normally see him in so far. His bright carrot coloured locks were covered by a grey fedora with a black stripe round the base. Instead of tank, he had on a light blue button-up shirt that was left open exposing his washboard abs. His board shorts were traded in for loose navy track pants. As much as she hated to admit it, he looked amazing.

"Is there a specific reason that you're following me around?" She asked not moving her eyes from the pool.

Instead of answering, he pulled the other sun bed closer to hers and sat down. His eyes appeared golden in the sun as he watched her intently. At first it didn't bother, she dismissed his strange behaviour and continued to take in the much wanted heat. Not long after, she could feel him burning holes into her body. He was trying to gain her attention with asking for it. But he'd have a long way to go before trying to test her patience. She remembered the hours she was forced to spend on learning how to conduct a proper tea ceremony. At that point in time, she'd never been so thankful to her brother for it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I know who you are dickhead?" She muttered.

"I figured that you might have forgotten it after five years."

"Not likely due to Orihime's constant asking of you. 'Have you heard from Kurosaki-kun?' I nearly shot myself when she asked me every day for a year." She imitated angrily.

"Ha-ha! Really? I'm very flattered I might say. How's Byakuya?"

"When have you ever cared about Nii-sama?"

Ichigo grinned widely before answering. "I've being doing some business with him over the last six months. I swear he hates me more than ever now!"

"What kind of business?"

"You know my father owns the advertising company Engetsu, right? So I'm the one who meets with him. It's all preparation for when I take over the company next month."

Nodding, Rukia glanced away from him. She was absolutely perplexed as to why they were having a conversation as if they were buddies catching up. As far as she was concerned, she hated him for everything he did back then and he hated her for the recent embarrassment she caused him in front of all his adoring fans.

"_I wonder if I ignore him, he'd get bored and leave me alone", _she thought.

The two sat in silence for nearly the whole afternoon. Occasionally, the bartender would make his way to them and take drink and food orders. While she kept her drink non-alcoholic, his varied from Gin and Tonics to Johnny Walker and vodka shots. All the while the purple eyed female mused on the fact that he wasn't even close to being slightly. Ichigo did at certain times sit by the pool with his legs in the water and visited the restroom. Other than that, he made no attempt to leave the area.

It was a few minutes past six when Rukia finally stood from the chair. She ran her fingers through her hair as she straightened out. The orangette gave her questioning look as he put his phone down.

"Where you go?"

"Now I have to answer to you?"

"Yes", he smirked.

Sighing tiredly, "I'm just taking a quick swim before I call it a day."

Not giving him a chance to response, she grabbed the sides of her blue sundress with white lilies on it and tugged it over her head. Ichigo's eyes were glued to her frame as he took in each and every dip and curve of her body. She wore a simple red two piece swimsuit. On the sides of the underwear piece of the costume was a picture of Chappy the Bunny. His face was also located on the clasp in between her breast. Her breasts were no larger than a B-cup which suited her petite statute perfectly. Her ass wasn't as larger as most women's he's seen but it was still round and firm. Her body was slender; his mocha eyes trailed down her toned legs to her ankles where he noticed a tattoo which read "_Peace, Love and Chappy_".

"Someone's still a little too obsessed with Chappy", Ichigo snorted trying to cover up his attraction to her. And god how he'd been wrong when he said she hadn't changed.

"Someone seems to have stalker tendencies."

The coffee eyed male grinned as he watched her dive into the water. Her body appeared to be sucked into the water yet at the same time it cut throw like blades. He was utterly enticed by her as she rose up from the water, the droplets trickling down her skin glimmering in the sunset. With the sky as her backdrop, the amber mixing within the red and fading white clouds, her mucky hair and slightly pale skin shone like a light. In the diminishing glow of the sun, Rukia's hair took on twilight lavender highlights and her eyes burned with the colour of Mardi Gras.

"…Ichigo? Is there something wrong?" She asked when she noticed the wide-eyed expression he wore.

"I'm fine, just admiring the sunset."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She smiled.

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat at her smile. It was the first time he had seen it in such a long time. So pure, so full of innocence emotions. He's never seen anything quite like it. It was then he decided that he preferred her smiling face to her scowling one. He'd even given her the name Ice Queen when he didn't know her real one back in high school. Because she just seemed to be so cold to him. Now she wasn't just ice, she was like an ice fire, cold yet unbelievably hot.

"Back in Tokyo, it's hard to get a glimpse at a dazzling sunset because of all the skyscrapers everywhere."

"Then live with me in Karakura Town. You'll always be able to see the day dissolve like this."

"What…?"

Her voice drifted off as she turned, noticing that he was right behind her. She didn't even hear him even the water, let alone feel the ripples in the water. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and his amber locks plastered to his face. He reached out and grabbed her waist, yanking her to him. His grip was secure, not allowing a chance for her to fumble in the slightest. Rukia gasped at the heated of his hard chest. It was strange because the water wasn't exactly warm to begin with.

"Rukia", he whispered sensually in her ear, brushing his teeth against her lobe.

A blush crept up her face, dusting along the bridge of her nose. His callous hands slide up from her waist, tracing her outline until both hands cupped her face. He steadied her gaze to force on the sky and not him. She surprised herself when she didn't try to fight back. When had she become so submissive? Even after so long, he still had such an effect on her?

"Forgive me Rukia."

"For what?" She didn't even recognise her own voice.

"For living you back then. I know for sure that's the reason you hate me. And I deserve it. I haven't let a day go by without it haunting me."

She remained quiet, not entirely certain of what to say. On the outside she looked calm but her insides were in chaos. Not once had she every believed that he ever cared, let alone thought about it. Could she even bring to trust what he was saying? If he was still the same Ichigo as back then, then maybe she could.

"I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing on my mind."

"…You left me Ichigo", her voice was raw with emotions.

The chocolate eyed male felt his heart break at the sound. It broke even more at the feeling of her tears splashing against his fingers. He wanted more than to stare into her eyes and tell her everything was going to be alright but knew better than to. He hated himself every day for leaving her behind to follow his old man. Whenever the name Kuchiki was mentioned, unimaginable rage would bubble inside him at his stupidity.

"I know Rukia. I know. But now I'm back for you. I told you that I'd come back didn't I?"

"Five years is sure as hell a long wait", she laughed weakly.

"I wanted to be with you sooner but you were with that red headed ape and you looked so happy that I thought I would just be getting in the way of your happiness."

What she did next completely surprised him. She twisted out of his grasp, connecting her palm with his face. Tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to continue to fall but she held them back as to not appear weak.

"My happiness Ichigo? Why do you think I'm even on this cruise in the first placed? He was cheating on me for a year and a half. He could have just ended it when he met the other woman but he didn't. He made me believe that he truly loved me. All that time I waited to see when you, my supposed knight in shining armour can and take me away. But you were afraid to ruin my happiness? What fucking happine-!"

Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against her in order to silence her. His hands made their way to her thighs, lifting her so that she was set above his hips. Nipping and licking her bottom lip, he was granted passage into her moist cavern; their tongue entangling themselves, rediscovering everything about one another. It was filled with compressed desire and love that had built up over the years. Her fingers travelled to his wet locks, massaging his head while his own kneading the underside of her thighs. Too soon, the need for oxygen drew them apart, resting on each other's foreheads as they regained their breath.

"I knew about your break-up."

Taken back, she looked up into his eyes in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "How?"

"Tatsuki told me. How do you think I'm on the same cruise with perfecting timing to get you?"

Not answering, she pressed their lips to together, tipping them back into the water. Rukia smiled against him as she felt her heart bursting into pieces because of his overwhelming love for him. He was without a doubt, still her Strawberry Guardian, who would always come to her when she needed him, the most. The man who would always love her more than anyone and who she would love more than anything.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**I've rewritten this story so many times over the last week because I wanted it to be perfect. ****Anyway I hope you all liked it! Especially the birthday girl! **Ｏ**(****)****Ｏ ****I was going to put some lemon into it but decided against it. If ****Cambria-Aire wants so lemon then, she shall have her lemon!**

**Let me know what you think! Until next time! ****(^ _ ^)/~~ **


End file.
